


Almost

by DelWrites



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Eric is gay!!, M/M, and pining!!, he's gay and pining, rated t for language cause i say fuck words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: A drabble about a very calm, collected boss and the way Keith makes him feel.





	Almost

Keith drives him up a wall. He drives him up EVERY wall, in the entire world, like a worldwide wall road trip of being fucking tired of someone else's shit. Keith is unprofessional and he's standoffish and he STILL has trouble being honest with people and just fucking saying what's going on and he's just a goddamn mess.

God, Eric wants to kiss him.

Keith is brilliant. He has tired eyes and untamed hair and a mind so incredible that Eric would give anything to really, truly connect with it. He hates it. He hates that he's in love. But, to him, not falling for Keith seemed even more inconceivable. Not when Keith made him feel so alive, so wild, so... active. Keith made him passionate. In turn, he became passionate about Keith. He wished he wasn't. 

He's close to the man, but not Close. Not best friend close, not Gilbert close, not Lily close. It's hard not to feel inadequate, next to Keith, which is hilarious considering how much more put together Eric looks. It's only looks.

Truthfully, Eric hopes, he longs, for some of Keith's own unorthodox genius to rub off on him, to make him feel less... in love.

But love isn't that shallow, so even if it did, Eric would still be screwed.

So, he'll focus on his work. He'll be the best he knows himself capable of, and he'll push his limits, and he'll be the best he can, for himself, for his team, for Keith. He'll be himself, composed and dignified, and he'll handle those feelings by knowing they're insignificant, and that his work and life are more deserving of focus.

It almost keeps his heart from seizing when he sees Keith and Gilbert talking.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> the fanbase is sleeping on Eric/Keith so uhhh here's me, saying that Eric is gay and clearly crushin on Keith


End file.
